Reman (AMU)
|Planet=Remus |Affiliation=Romulan Sar Empire, Maquis |Warp capable=yes |Borg= |Classification=humanoid |Environmental=Class M conditions, photosensitive |Lifespan= |Sexes=male, female |Telepathy=mind probing, limited telekinesis |Blood= |Distinctive Features= |Racial= }} In an alternate mirror universe, the Remans are a humanoid race that inhabited the planet Remus. In the Romulan language the Remans were referred to as Havrannssu. Physiology A nocturnal race, the Remans shun light, and are characterized by their imposing heights, grey skin, large ears, keen eyesight in the dark, and the possession of telepathic abilities. As of the late 24th century, it was commonly believed by the people of the Terran Empire that the Remans were a mutated offshoot of the Romulans. Telepathy It was known that similar to the Romulans, the Remans possessed the Vulcan genes for telepathy within their DNA. Unlike their Romulan brothers, however, the Remans have demonstrated telepathic abilities that can dull the sense of pain among those suffering from disease and allows them to invade the minds of others. It was learned that the Romulan followers of Surak who possessed the telepathic abilities among their kind were banished to Remus while the others were killed on the journey across space. It was later seen how the Vulcans who settled on Remus fared: After one Vulcan, Refas, blundered out onto the ice of the planet's surface in what appeared to be a suicide attempt, he encountered a colony of extremophiles who thrived there. They revived Refas, and began to alter him to more effectively live on Remus (he was able to survive more comfortably in the freezing environment). Healer T'Olryn adapted the extremophiles to work on any Vulcan, and soon an entire colony was being slowly mutated. They developed the hairless, pale skin, sunken eyes, and powerful telepathic abilities that later Remans are seen to possess. Some Remans also manifested limited telekinetic powers. History Colonization The history of the Reman species can be traced to the Vulcans during the time of the Sundering when several starships left the planet in order to continue their way of life elsewhere. These ships discovered the twin worlds of Romulus and Remus; at the time of the Arrival, the First chose their own worlds for their own reasons thus Romulus was settled where homes were built, plants were seeded and the people lived a free life. However, in order to continue their civilization, a lot of resources were required. Thus, it was decided that Remus itself needed to be settled as it possessed a wealth in riches and resources that were needed to fuel the creation of a new society. To set an example, Karatek of the Shavokh decided that his ship-clan would develop a settlement on the hostile world of Remus. Those amongst the First that settled on Remus consisted of miners and engineers who believed that their labor would be rewarded with a life on Romulus with the rest of their kind. Even before their work began, Karatek and his people were betrayed and left in exile on Remus where they worked essentially as slaves. It was during this time that the Remans were born. In the first few years, the colonization project of the world was difficult as transport ships moved between Remus and Romulus in small but limited manner. Travel time took weeks and life support requirements also diminished due to the need for ore that returned to Romulus. As a result, the First of Remus found that they could not return to Romulus as frequently as they had hoped and thus began to form families on this world whereupon the Divide began. The genetic father of the Reman species is Refas while T'Orlyn would be their mother. Their DNA had become altered by the extremophiles that lived on Remus which made them perfectly suited to survive on the hostile planet. The first of the 'prototype' Remans was Rovalat who was the genetic son of T'Orlyn and Refas. He would be the protector and the eldest of the new species which developed a fierce hatred of the early Romulans for what they did to their ancestors. At first, this mutated Vulcan species would remain hidden and make covert strikes against their oppressors which would be done so through collapsing caves that were made in order to kill the guards and to ensure that no exiled Vulcan was harmed. Whilst the ancient records on Romulus had been purged, the oral traditions of the new Remans told of later events. Two or three generations following the Arrival, a war erupted between Romulus and Remus. The two Vulcan splinter races found a savage war but those that became known as Romulans ultimately controlled the spacelanes thus leading to the Remans to starve. This war lasted for little more than a year with the Romulans emerging as the conquerors and the Remans becoming the conquered. Thus, began the relationship of master and slave with the Remans becoming a second class people who had formed an uneasy partnership with their tyrannical rulers. In later years, the government of Romulus began to suppress any mention of these events which were largely forgotten except for a select few in later generations. It was known that there were multiple times where a Reman rose amongst the oppressed classes in an attempt to overthrow their Romulan rulers though all these failed. The Remans were at the forefront of the revolt against Vriha t'Rehu, the "Ruling Queen", killing her in battle outside her unfinished capital Ra'tleihfi and then refusing to take part in the subsequent government. The Remans again rose up in 2276 during the Romulan Civil War, overpowering the Imperial Ground Force troops on Remus in support of the Free Rihannsu uprising. 22nd century In 2155, Empress Sato ordered the Imperial Starfleet to make an example of those who dared to oppose the Terran Empire. Using the nearest blood-cousins of the traitorous Vulcans as example, Sato ordered the fleet to Romulus. There Hoshi wiped out most of the planet's population, including that of its moon Remus. This caused the power to shift back into favor of the Terran Empire: it also caused the extinction of the Romulan race since they all committed suicide after the destruction of their world. However some Romulans and Remans survived the battle on cloaked warbirds. 23rd century By the mid-2290s, the Remans joined the Maquis in their fight against the Terran Empire. 24th century By the 24th century, the Remans fought against the Terrans helping the Maquis kill them and attacked several starbases. Category:Species Category:Telepathic species Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Vulcanoid species Category:Alternate mirror universe